The Sky Streaker
The Sky Streaker is an episode based off of Sky Streaker. It is available online and as a downloadable app for Apple and Android devices. Summary The players controls Richard as he climbs a pole to collect coins. If you touch the floating clothing or get caught by Gumball and Darwin, you'll fall off the pole. NarratorCategory:Real Life Richard is trying to break his record of not wearing pants, but his family has had enough. Characters Main Characters * Richard Minor Characters * Gumball: He and Darwin chase Richard up the pole. If he catches you, the episode is over. * Darwin: Like Gumball, he chases Richard up the pole. * Anais: She only appears during the story at the beggining of the episode. * Nicole: Nicole appears during the beggining animation, and on the scoreboard watching Richard dance. * Sun: He only appears on the title card. * Rachel: Rachel is a powerup that is unlocked when you purchase the headphones from the shop. She appears at random intervals, and helps Richard get up the pole without getting hit by clothes. * Carrie: Despite not actually appearing in the game, a banner saying "Happy Birthday Carrie!" can be seen on her mansion. Locations * The Wattersons' front yard * Elmore Junior High * Carrie's mansion * Elmore Hospital * Stomach Destroyer Items * Headphones: Unlocks Rachel, who appears in levels to give Richard a lift. Available in both the computer and mobile versions. * Red Glasses: Brings platinum coins into gameplay, which are worth 10 normal coins. Available in both the computer and mobile versions. * Foil Hat: Unlocks a coin multiplier that starts at x2 and grows bigger, up to x5, as you collect more coins, as long as you don't miss any. Available in both the computer and mobile versions. * Funny Glasses: Brings bigger gold coins into gameplay, which are worth 20 normal coins. Available in both the computer and mobile versions. * Bling: Changes the background of the level. Only available in the mobile version. * Blonde Wig: Unlocks a score multiplier. Only available in the computer version. NOTE: Not all of the items can be worn at the same time. (e.g. If you put on the Funny Glasses and are already wearing the Red Glasses, the Red Glasses will be taken off automaticaly in favor of the Funny Glasses.) Trivia * The way Richard was running in the last part of the beggining animation was the same way he was running when he was chasing Rocky in "The Screamer". Gallery Aviary Photo_130713118197493741.png|The "Settings" menu Aviary Photo_130713118562903461.png|Richard reading "World's Dumbest Records." Aviary Photo_130713119010043981.png|The episode's story Aviary Photo_130713119430899401.png|The front yard Aviary Photo_130713120148682661.png|Stomach Destroyer File:Aviary_Photo_130713169942541188.png|Elmore Junior High Aviary Photo_130713120646396051.png|scoreboard Aviary Photo_130713121149827181.png|The Shop Aviary Photo_130713122020658241.png|When you get caught... Aviary Photo_130713122438440391.png|Gumball and Darwin on the chase File:Aviary_Photo_130713163260279587.png|Wearing: Headphones File:Aviary_Photo_130713163657233417.png|Wearing: Red Glasses File:Aviary_Photo_130713164963269127.png|Wearing: Foil Hat File:Aviary_Photo_130713166051823037.png|Wearing: Funny Glasses File:Aviary_Photo_130713193264879731.png|Wearing: Blonde Wig File:Aviary_Photo_130713164035785147.png|Getting a lift from Rachel holding a balloon. (can be unlocked if wearing "Headphones") File:Aviary_Photo_130713164426817197.png|A Platinum coin. (can be unlocked if wearing "Red Glasses") File:Aviary_Photo_130713192738769271.png|Big gold coins. (can be unlocked if wearing "Funny Glasses") File:Aviary_Photo_130713165673542447.png|The Coin Multiplier. (can be unlocked if wearing "Foil hat" File:Avairy_Photo_130713193411846441.png|The Score Multiplier. (can be unlocked if wearing "Blonde Wig") External Links Watch it here! Category:Episodes Category:PC Episodes Category:Real Episodes Category:Mobile Episodes